Tu Mano, Nuestras Manos
by JokeRxAlicE
Summary: Los tres siempre estarían juntos. Era tan obvio, que lo daban por hecho. Pero cuando Luffy entra a la preparatoria, y empieza a llamar la atención de cierta persona, tanto Ace y Sabo comienzan a temer. Tenían miedo de que esa persona corrompiera la inocencia de su hermano menor. Tenían miedo…de que esa persona apartara a Luffy de su lado…[Sabo/AcexLuffy...¿?xLuffy]
1. Prólogo

**N/A:**

Es mi primera vez escribiendo un FanFic. Sobretodo de la serie de OnePiece.

Espero y ésta pueda ser de su agrado :D

 **Disclaimer: OnePiece no es de mi propiedad. La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece.**

* * *

 _~Prólogo~_

Luffy yacía acostado en su cama, admirando con brillantes ojos el album de fotos que yacía justo frente a él. Sus dedos se pasaban por sobre cada hoja, mirando detenidamente todas y cada una de las fotos que decoraban cada hoja. Todas eran fotos de él y sus hermanos. O de él y sus amigos. Incluso había una que otra en la que estaba junto a su padre y su abuelo, curioso preguntándose cuándo fue la última vez en que los vio—pensamiento que al instante era descartado.

Su rostro se iluminó todavía más cuando llegó a una foto en especifica, recordando como si hubiese sido ayer los acontecimientos que llevaron a esa foto. Sabo y Ace estaban más que sonrojados, él en medio de los dos mientras los tomaba de los codos, jalándolos cerca de su cuerpo. Sus hermanos tenían como trece años en esa foto—y fue a esa edad, en que él les expresó abiertamente que los amaba.

Tanto Ace y Sabo se habían puesto súper rojos, ¡como tomates! Aunque igual, no había entendido el por qué de dicha reacción, siendo que siempre les decía que los quería; después de todo, el adoraba a sus hermanos mayores. Igual, la forma en que medio inflaban las mejillas en vergüenza y el rojo que las decoraba le hacía demasiada gracia, atrayendo nuevamente una gran sonrisa a sus labios.

Y nuevamente, volvió a darle la vuelta al album de fotos.

Cuando estaba aburrido, o sólo quería recordar los viejos tiempos, se encontraría viendo todos los álbumes de fotos de la casa. Le encantaban las fotos, después de todo. ¡Incluso Sabo le había regalado una cámara en su cumpleaños número quince! ¡Había sido el mejor regalo de toda su vida! Y, sino mal recordaba, Ace se había enojado por el hecho de que Sabo le había ganado ese año por el mejor regalo.

-¡Es trampa!- había dicho, acusándolo. Pero Sabo sólo se había reído.

Hablando dé…Luffy levantó un poco la vista, encontrándose directamente con la misma cámara. Parándose de su cama, se encaminó a su escritorio, tomando segundos después su cámara en manos. Prendiéndola, se puso a examinar las primeras fotos que mostraba. Eran fotos que Nami había tomado durante su graduación de la secundaria. ¡Demonios!, maldijo en pensamientos, ¡había olvidado imprimir esas fotos!

Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, suspiro. Mañana sería otro día para hacer eso. Depositando la cámara nuevamente en su escritorio, salió después de su habitación, tomando el pasillo que lo llevaría directo a la sala. El sonido de la tele era lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar, haciéndole entender que ahí se encontraban sus hermanos. Asomando su cabeza por la esquina. vio la oscura cabellera de su hermano Ace. ¿Y Sabo?, no pudo evitar cuestionarse, encaminándose a con su hermano hasta estar a un costado, sentándose junto a él.

El cambio de peso en el sofa lo sacó de su trance, Ace mirando sorprendido a su hermano menor. Cambiando la posición de su cuerpo, recargó su espalda contra el respaldo del sofá, dejando espacio para que Luffy se acostase contra su pecho. Y, como si el menor entendiera la acción, se recostó contra el. Una vez acomodados, Ace comenzó a acariciar los largos y desarreglados cabellos del menor, obteniendo como respuesta un suave suspiro. Suspiro que atrajo una gran sonrisa a sus labios.

-¿Qué se siente saber que tus vacaciones están por acabar?- murmuró Ace, usando un tono burlón. Luffy sólo gruñó.

Esa respuesta fue más que suficiente para hacerlo reír.

-¡Pero ve el lado positivo!- exclamó, revolviendo los cabellos del pelinegro. —¡Volveremos a estar en la misma escuela!

Como recién se acaba de graduar de la secundaria, por fin entraría a la misma preparatoria que sus hermanos. Después de todo, ellos dos eran dos años mayor que él. Mientras era su primer año, éste mismo también sería el último año de sus hermanos. Sinceramente, no estaba seguro si estar feliz o no. Pero bueno, ese era un pensamiento para después.

-¿Podré estar más tiempo con Ace y Sabo?- murmuró, queriendo buscar los ojos de Ace. Éste le miró a los ojos, sonriendo: —Como si ya no pasaras mucho tiempo con nosotros.

Sin darse cuenta, el tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que pensaban. Y fue sino hasta que Ace escuchó ciertos gruñidos, que se dio cuenta de que Luffy ya yacía más que dormido en sus brazos. En sus labios, se posó una pequeña sonrisa—sonrisa que expresaba más que nada el cariño que sentía hacia su pequeño hermano. Retomó la acción de acariciar sus oscuros cabellos, recibiendo como respuesta otro gruñido por parte del menor. Era como un pequeño perrito, el cual disfrutaba más que nada el que jugaran con su cabello.

Segundos después, el sonido de pasos acercarse a dónde se encontraba se hicieron presente, haciéndole voltear un poco su cuerpo (pero con cuidado, ¡no podía respertar a Luffy) para encarar a la persona que se encontraba adentrándose a la sala.

El rubio se veía más que distraído, quitándose de encima toda el exceso de ropa que llevaba encima. Justo iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, cuando fuerte sonido de un "¡Shh!" llegó a sus oídos, haciéndole prestar más atención a lo que acontecía justo frente a él.

Ace tenía un dedo posado frente a sus labios en señal de silencio, haciéndole encarar curioso una ceja. El pelinegro le hizo un pequeño ademán con la mano, indicándole que fuera hacia con él. Sabo silencioso cumplió con la señal, dejando en la mesa la bufanda y su sombrero. Lo que encontró, le hizo relajar todas sus facciones. Como siempre, ver a su pequeño y adorable hermano, le tranquilizaba.

-¿Lleva mucho dormido?- preguntó después, aún admirando su adormilado rostro.

Ace asintió, retirando un rebelde mechón del cabello de Luffy. —Sí, algo.— murmuró, levantando el rostro para ver al rubio. —Ayúdame a llevarlo a su cuarto. Conociéndolo, tiene un desastre en su cama.

Sin decir más, Sabo asintió. Por más que deseaba ser él el que llevara a su pequeño hermano en brazos, no discutió. Luego tendrá su oportunidad, pensó.

Adelantándosele a Ace, entró primero al cuarto del menor, perdiendo la luz a sus espaldas. Vaya. Ace tenía razón. En la cama de Luffy, había muchos álbumes de fotos regados; las fotos que se mostraban entre estos atrajo una sonrisa a su rostro, cerrándolos de golpe y colocando uno encima de otro. Cuando los recogió todos, los puso sobre el escritorio del chico, acomodando a su paso algunas de las cosas que tenía por ahí regadas y sin lugar. Poco después, entró Ace con Luffy en brazos.

-¿Tenía un cochinero?- dijo burlón, teniendo como respuesta un suspiro de Sabo.

Hah. Como si no conocieran lo desastroso que es Luffy con su cuarto.

Colocando cuidadosamente a Luffy en la cama, poco a poco, lo fue soltando, dejando que éste ahora se hiciera bolita en su cama.

-Hmm…- murmuró, llamando la atención de ambos hermanos. —Ace…Sabo…—dijo entre sueños, abrazando la almohada. —Los amo…hmmm…

Y los recién nombrados estaban más que agradecidos que Luffy dormía. Sino, éste sería espectador de ese rojizo y notorio sonrojo que decoraba sus mejillas.

-Y nosotros a ti, Luffy.

Murmuró Sabo, encaminándose a la cama del chico. Una vez parado a un costado, se agachó, depositando rápido y suavemente, un beso en su frente. La adorable sonrisa que se mostró en los labios del chico, fue suficiente para hacer palpitar su corazón.

-Vamos, Sabo.—gruñó Ace desde la puerta.

No hubo necesidad de que se lo dijera otra vez. Recuperando su postura, salió del cuarto. Ace cerró la puerta detrás de él, y en silencio, los dos regresaron a la sala.

-¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?— preguntó después el pelinegro, recogiendo las prendas de ropa limpia que había dejado tiradas en el otro sofá.

-Lo de siempre,—comenzó diciendo, tomando en manos las cosas que había dejado en la mesa —el señor Zeff no deja de quejarse de su sobrino Sanji. Y el resto de los cocineros se divierten viéndolo sufrir. Fuera de eso, obtuve buenas propinas.—lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa, sacando su cartera del bolsillo de su pantalón. A comparación de la mañana, ésta se veía un poco más llena, notó Ace.

El pelinegro sólo asintió, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho, tomando así una posición un tanto pensativa. Eso, llamó la atención del rubio. —¿Qué pasa?

-¿Crees que deba conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo?—le preguntó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Sabo parpadeó un par de veces, soltando una pequeña risa después. Acción, que hizo enojar a Ace.

-¡Quemarías el lugar en tu primer día!- dijo burlón Sabo, echándole más leña al fuego.

-¡Mentira!- refutó, molesto. —¡Estoy seguro que hasta puedo conseguir mejores propinas que tú!

Aunque sonaba como un buen reto, Sabo no le siguió la corriente. —No creo que tengas tiempo. Mañana comienzan las clases, y como el capitán del equipo de soccer, dudo que puedas tomar un empleo.

Ace no pudo decir nada ante sus palabras, siendo que tenía, como siempre, toda la razón. Resopló en queja, dejando el tema a un lado. Mañana se acababan las tan hermosas vacaciones de verano—vacaciones en las que no hizo otra cosa salvo comer y pasar las tardes junto a Luffy. Fueron buenas vacaciones, eso no lo iba a negar. Pero le hubiera gustado que éstas duraran unos cuantos días más. ¡Les hicieron falta tantas aventuras!

-Que flojera.

-Ve el lado amable— empezó Sabo, llamando su atención —, los tres volveremos a estar en la misma escuela.

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante lo que Sabo dijo, siendo que fueron exactamente esas mismas palabras las que le dijo a Luffy.

-Sí, tienes razón.

En burla, no podía evitar pensar en la clase de problemas que su pequeño hermano se metería en la escuela, o la clase de amistades que podría llegar hacer—claro, si tanto Sabo y él le daban el tiempo de hacerlas, siendo que siempre que pudieran, ellos dos estarían a su lado.

¿Qué clase de problemas podría ocasionar Luffy? De igual forma, estaba seguro que los disfrutaría.

…oh, pero que equivocado estaba.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Mi idea principal es hacer de esto un Ace/Sabo x Luffy. Pero tener un personaje aparte que quiera una relación con Luffy. Aún no decido el otro personaje, no sé si ustedes quieran darme sugerencias sobre quién podría ser el otro personaje.

Dentro de mis opciones, tengo: Law, Zoro y Marco. Si ustedes tienen mejores ideas de quién sería mejor, me encantaría leerlas :D

Posdata: aún lo estoy pensando, pero después la historia podría tornarse un poco más oscura, y la clasificación subiría a M+. ¿Qué opinan de un Yandere!Ace/Sabo? Hahaha.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	2. Capítulo 1

**N/A:**

¡Perdón por tardar en actualizar! Salí de vacaciones con la familia, y por fin estoy de regreso XD

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios; al final dejaré otra pequeña nota, para no llenarlos de tonterías desde el inicio, hahaha.

 **Disclaimer: OnePiece no es de mi propiedad. La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece.**

* * *

 **~Capítulo 1~**

El primer día de clases, para muchos, era como un día tedioso en que su único propósito de ir, era el hacer el ridículo ante los de tercer y quinto semestre al perderse entre los largos pasillos de la preparatoria. Pero para Luffy (especialmente para él), era como el comienzo de una nueva y gran aventura—aventura la cual llevaría a cabo junto a sus amigos de la secundaria, y mejor todavía, ¡junto a sus dos hermanos!

Cuando un día atrás estaba que lloraba por sus vacaciones, ahora que se encontraba de camino a la preparatoria, estaba más que emocionado. Aunque le hubiera gustado que tanto Ace y Sabo le hubieran acompañado, como los dos estaban ocupados con cosas de la escuela, no podía quejarse en mucho. Luego les haría pagar, ¡y que mejor forma que con carne! Sonriendo para sí, siguió caminando, recordando bien las direcciones que Sabo le había dado en la mañana. Igual, no era muy difícil dar. Estaba en la misma dirección que su vieja secundaria, sólo que con tres cuadras más de distancia.

Pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, siguió con su camino. A su lado había más estudiantes (o eso creía, ya que sus uniformes eran parecidos a los de él) que se encontraban encaminando a la preparatoria, todos acompañados de otra persona. La vista no le era en mucho agradable, siendo que estaba más que acostumbrado a siempre estar en compañía de sus hermanos o de algún amigo. Y pensándolo bien, ¿dónde estaban? Sino mal recordaba, Ussop y Nami le habían dicho que entrarían a la misma preparatoria que él. "No podemos dejar sólo a un chico tan problemático como tú", habían sido las palabras de Nami.

¡El no era el problemático; los problemas lo encontraban a él! Decía en pensamientos, riendo para sus adentros.

Levantando un poco la vista, notó que a lo lejos ya se veían las grandes rejas blancas de la entrada y un gran grupo de estudiantes adentrándose en éstas. Según Sabo, los estudiantes estaban divididos por un color según su semestre. El, al ser de primero, el color de su corbata era azul. Los de tercero tenían color verde y los de quinto usaban el rojo. Podía recordar las quejas que le dio a su hermano, siendo que el azul era un color muy aburrido a comparación del rojo. ¡El quería rojo, no azul, demonios! Pero Sabo sólo rió ante su forma tan infantil de quejarse, ayudándole a portar bien la corbata—corbata la que ahora colgaba flojamente de su cuello.

Esas cosas no sirven para nada, salvo para cortar el flujo de aire de la persona. De verdad no entendía el por qué a Sabo le encantaban tanto. ¿Por qué él tenía que usarlas, y a Ace no le dijo nada cuando salió de la casa sin ella? No entendía eso.

Sumido en pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que ya se encontraba justo frente a la entrada de la escuela. Al notar eso, se detuvo en su camino, observando de lado a lado a ver si no se encontraba con algún amigo; pero los alrededores sólo había desconocidos, haciéndole fruncir ligeramente los labios.

-¿Buscas a alguien?- escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, su tonalidad de voz llevando un hilo de risa que le hizo voltear de golpe.

Detrás de el, se encontraba una de las personas que estaba buscando—Nami. Sus labios fruncidos se transformaron instantáneamente en una gran sonrisa, alzando los brazos para agarrar a su peli-naranja amiga en un fuerte abrazo. Como era normal, Nami se quejó, diciéndole mil y un cosas para que se le quitara de encima. Pero Luffy no hizo caso de sus palabras, riendo ante la felicidad que sentía al verla. Después de todo, ella estuvo dos meses fuera de Japón visitando a su madre en Hawaii; ¡obviamente iba a extrañarla!

Soltando su típica risa, la soltó, retrocediendo uno que otro paso para dejarle su espacio. Nami sólo sonrió, arreglando su ropa.

-También es lindo verte, Luffy,—dijo, pasando uno de sus largos mechones naranja por detrás de su oreja —¡pero estamos llamando mucho la atención!—dicho eso, le dio un suave golpe en la espalda, mirando de reojo las curiosas miradas de los demás estudiantes que pasaban en los alrededores. Luffy no le hizo caso, y volvió a reír.

-¿No haz visto a Ussop?- se encontró preguntando el pelinegro al ver que Nami comenzaba a avanzar hacia el resto de la multitud. La chica negó con la cabeza, diciendo: —Dijo que llegaría temprano para evitar perderse.

Asintiendo, dio unas pequeñas zancadas para caminar al lado de su amiga, disfrutando el por fin, estar en compañía de alguien.

Para ser el inicio de su mañana, no se sentía tan mal. Nami y Ussop están en la mayoría de sus clases, siendo nomás inglés y educación física las únicas que tomaría con otros grupos. Ya que, como era de esperarse, el nivel de inglés tanto de Nami como de Ussop eran mucho mejor al de él. ¿Quién diablos ocupaba ese maldito idioma?, pensó, viendo con cierto odio al horario que sostenía en manos.

Ussop se limitó a darle una pequeña palmada en la espalda, riéndose ante sus quejidos. "Igual nos volveremos a ver en el almuerzo", dijo. Ya sea que el "volvernos a ver" o la palabra "almuerzo" levantó sus ánimos, no sabía, pero mínimo habían funcionado.

Habían pasado ya varios minutos desde que dejó atrás a sus dos amigos, siendo que ahora él se encontraba llevando a cabo la tarea de buscar su nuevo salón de clases. ¿Por qué diablos estas escuelas eran exageradamente grandes?, pensó para sí, sus ojos pasándose entre los números que decoraban las puertas de los salones. Un tanto perdido, no pudo evitar pasar una mano por sus oscuros cabellos, observando de reojo su horario. Llevaba rato dando vueltas en el mismo pasillo, buscando el maldito salón que tenía de nombre "2-3A", y todas las demás puertas tenían "1-1A", "1-2A", "1-3A"; ¡¿dónde estaba el que buscaba?!

-Jmm…—soltando un pequeño bufido, se detuvo en su camino, analizando bien el resto de las puertas. ¿Para qué se complicaban tanto la vida con un solo salón?

-¿Perdido?- escuchó una burlona voz a sus costados, llamando su atención. Luffy volteó a verle, en su lengua estando ya las palabras en queja para refutar ese comentario, cuando algo verde lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El chico que yacía parado frente a el era más alto a comparación de él, de cuerpo musculoso y una expresión que gritaba peligro. Y quizá, fue eso mismo lo que le hizo sonreír.

-Un poco- dijo con una gran sonrisa en rostro, olvidando por completo la queja. El peliverde asintió para sí, tomando sin decir nada el horario del chico en manos y viéndolo atentamente.

Mientras el otro miraba la pequeña hoja de papel, Luffy se encargó de ver mejor al chico. Él, como Ace, no tenía una corbata alrededor de su cuello, por lo que no estaba del todo seguro a qué grado pertenecía. Bien podía ser de su edad o alguien mayor. Pero a lo que de plano no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, siendo su cabello. Jmm…, ¿será natural?

-Estamos en el mismo salón,- dijo segundos después, sacando a Luffy de sus pensamientos —sígueme.

¡Hey, esas eran buenas noticias! El chico de curiosa cabellera sería su compañero de clases en inglés. Podría admirar su extraño calor de cerca por mucho más tiempo, y eso le hacía feliz.

-¡Que alivio!- soltó feliz Luffy, siguiéndole el paso al chico. —Por un momento creí que estaría perdido por lo que quedaba de la hora.

Su compañero sonrió de lado, como si entendiera a la perfección ese sentimiento.

-Soy Monkey D. Luffy, ¿y tú?

El peli-verde volteó a ver de reojo al chico, encontrándose con unos ojos grandes y redondos que le veían en suma curiosidad. Era un chico muy raro, fue su primera impresión. —Roronoa Zoro.

Zoro. Zoro. Zoro. ¡Ese era incluso un buen nombre, como el color de su cabello! Rió para sí.

-¿Conoces bien la escuela, no?—preguntó sonriente, mirando alrededor de los pasillos; pasillos los cuales, carecían por completo de estudiantes. Demonios, ¿tan tarde era ya? ¡Si hace unos momentos los pasillos estaban a reventar de estudiantes!

Zoro soltó soltó un simple "Ah", girando en el pasillo que le seguía y abriendo la primera puerta que se hizo presente.

Lo que se encontró al entrar, hizo que se riera por completo.

Cuando por fin creyó que Zoro había dado con el supuesto salón de inglés, terminaron en el gimnasio de la escuela. ¡En el gimnasio! De plano no pudo evitar el soltar una fuerte carcajada ante el suceso. Su risa pareció no agradare en mucho a Zoro, siendo que éste de inmediato frunció sus labios y todavía más su ceño.

-…creí que aquí era el salón…— murmuró Zoro, posando una mano sobre su barbilla tomando una pose pensativa. Palabras, que mataron por completo a Luffy.

-¡Eres muy gracioso, Zoro!- declaró, dándole un suave golpe en la espalda.

-¡¿Esto que tiene de gracioso, idiota?!- fue la respuesta un tanto agresiva del chico, cosa que atrajo otra risita.

-Como sea, -tras haberse calmado de la risa, dijo, mirando a su compañero —igual ya no entramos a la clase. ¿No quieres ir por algo de comida? Sé donde está la cafetería.

Una gran sonrisa decoró sus labios, y Zoro tan sólo se limitó a verle un tanto extrañado. Estaba más que acostumbrado a las quejas o gritos de las demás personas cuando éstas, por su culpa, terminaban perdidas en alguna parte. Pero el chico sólo rió, tomando esto como si fuera la cosa más normal y graciosa del mundo.

Soltando un suspiro, le dedicó una media sonrisa.

¿A quién le importa ese estúpido idioma? La idea de comer algo era mucho más agradable.

-Guía el camino, Luffy.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Me hizo feliz el recibir sus comentarios. Pero lamento decir esto, pero NO crearé un OC para esta historia. Perdón. Me gustan leer historias con estos, pero no me gusta la idea de agregar uno a mi historia...No sé si me doy a entender, hahaha(?).

No creo comenzar con el Fanservice Yaoi entre ¿?xLuffy sino hasta el capítulo 4-6. De mientras sólo será relleno del cómo Luffy conocerá a los demás personajes. Siendo que, las únicas personas que realmente conoce, son sólo Ussop, Nami y un amigo secreto, que saldrá el siguiente capítulo XD

Gracias por seguir con la historia, y espero siga siendo de su agrado :D

¡Saludos!


End file.
